


[Digital Art] Omit: The Unspeakable Vice

by ink2819



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink2819/pseuds/ink2819
Summary: I think the work explains itself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Know that I did get a reference from some gif of some "video" (ahem) because I'm just not that good at anatomy (hide face in shame)

* * *


	2. A Sordid Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just can't seem to stop huh.


End file.
